


Winter's Joy

by Angelstar3999



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friend Glorfindel, M/M, Mentor Glorfindel, Mentor Haldir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: In good will, Denethor ends up sending his youngest to be raised in the Valley of the river after one of his loyal advisors slights one of the diplomats. After all, Faramir is only his second born. What could the possible harm be with sending him somewhere he would not be constantly reminded of his late wife?





	Winter's Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



**Title:** Winter’s Joy  
**Author:** Angelstar3999  
**Beta:** Commadot360: Thank you for all the support and help in this story.   
**Rating:** Mostly PG-13 with some R  
**Pairing:** Aragorn/Faramir  
**Characters:** Aragorn, Faramir, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Haldir, Glorfindel  & Haldir Haldir & Faramir Faramir & Glorfindel  
**Side Characters:** Legolas, Denethor,  
**Summary:** In good will, Denethor ends up sending his youngest to be raised in the Valley of the river after one of his loyal advisors slights one of the diplomats. After all, Faramir is only his second born. What could the possible harm be with sending him somewhere he would not be constantly reminded of his late wife?

* * *

 **Rating up to** = R  
**Requested pairing** = Glorfindel/Elrond, Glorfindel/Celeborn, Aragorn/Faramir  
**Story elements** = Things I love, choose what appeals! -hurt/comfort (all kinds!), elves both silly and wise, healing, magic, hugs/touching/nonsexual physical intimacy, period accurate details, scenery porn/indulging in the setting, moments of emotional payoff, adventures, competence. Book verse please.  
**Do NOT include** = movie verse, modern AUs, downer endings, jock/promiscuous Glorfindel

* * *

Glorfindel watched with a sense of indifference as the last of the bags were placed on the horses for their journey back to Imladris, the Valley that he called home ever since his return. More importantly it was its Lord and Family who he had sworn to protect since his return from the Halls of waiting that made it home.  
  
Yet here he was waiting for his new charge to join them so they could embark upon their journey, and although he looked indifferent inside, he was seething as he watch Gondor’s steward and his youngest say their farewell. For Denethor had crossed the line with his pettiness and instead of doing the right thing he threw away his youngest as a sacrifice, not caring if he was harmed in the process.  
  
In the end it did not matter. He had a new pupil that he could teach and help grow into a great man, and his Lord and Friend would gain a new foster child as he did not see Faramir leaving the Valley anytime soon. What Denethor could not give Faramir he would make Eru sure that he would receive in his new journey.  
  
“My pardon Steward and Lord Denethor of Gondor, but we cannot delay the departure any longer.” Haldir stepped out, his face scrunched up as if he smelled something horrible, but was trying to brave the smell.  
  
“Of course.. “ Denethor’s tone filled with equal distaste. “Faramir I expect only the best from you.”  
  
“Yes, Father…” Faramir looked more like a lost and wet kitten then a boy on the brink of teen years.  
  
“Do not disappoint me and remember that you are representative of the Great City of Gondor and its people.” Denethor stepped away, releasing his grip and ties to his youngest.  
  
“Of course Father.. I will not disappoint you.” Faramir looked to Haldir who nodded his head, before leading his mount. He knew that he would not be able to keep his promise as everything seemed to be a great disappointment.  
  
As he mounted his faithful mare he looked around and thanked Eru for the small comforts that he was allowed to bring. It would be long journey and although a dark cloud surround the reason for this journey, he could not help but feel eager for all the new knowledge he will obtain in the journey.  
  
Startled out of his thoughts as a hand rested on his shoulder, he turned to see Lord Glorfindel holding out a two long blades.  
  
“I have heard that you have a talent for archery… on our first stop Haldir of Lorien will arm you with a bow fit for your build. Until then I am giving you these blades so you will be able to defend yourself if something were to happen. Garo estel, pen-neth."  
  
_‘Have hope, little one.’_  
  
Faramir felt it fit the new chapter in his life as it was the only thing he seemed to have at the moment.

* * *

“Tul-join ammen at i naur” Haldir’s voice broke through Faramir’s thoughts akin to blade through thick fog.  
  
Faramir moved his bedroll closer to his two mentors and traveling companions. It had been a few weeks as they fell into a routine of waking early and traveling til mid meal where Haldir would give him lessons on archery, tracking, and proper horse care. On an off day, Glorfindel helped him improve on his Sindarin and Quenya.  
  
They would then eat while the horses rested and were given food and a much needed water break. Faramir was thankful for these times that he got to spend with the two elven warriors as they spoke of their adventures, both great and oddly enough silly.  
  
“Tell us, Pen-neth. In Gondor you did not seem surprised by your Adar’s decision or his actions.” Glorfindel handed Faramir his evening meal while watching his troop being led by Rumil and Orophin to scout the area and make sure the horses had all their food and water.  
  
Faramir looked down and his lips pressed into a tight grimace as he did not want to speak ill of his father, but he could not lie and say he had changed for the worse.  
  
“Father was not always as you saw him during your visit.” Faramir paused to gather his thoughts together. “It has been a gradual change over the year after my mother passing. He seemed to withdraw into his duties as Steward of Gondor.”  
  
Haldir shared a look with Glorfindel as he knew there was more to it than the stress of protecting Gondor’s borders, and yet he did not believe that Faramir knew the whole story of Denethor’s cold hearted actions and distance in the last years.  
  
To them, Faramir was still a child who had to figure out what kind of man he wanted to be. It was obvious that he had chosen to be honorable sort that they would fight side by side. Yet his loyalty was displaced and often abused beyond reason.  
  
“One day, Pen-neth I would enjoy to have as my guest in Lothlórien the place called home and I am sure the Lord and Lady would enjoy meeting such an honorable and loyal man such as yourself.” Haldir smiled as he saw the start of red blush creeping up Faramir’s ears.  
  
“That sounds pleasant, Haldir.” Faramir almost stumbled over not being able to use Haldir’s title, Marchwarden. “Maybe when I am more efficient in my archery.”  
  
Haldir laughed gently as he still could not see how Faramir had a natural talent that would make any elf green with envy. Mediocre was not a word he would ever use on the youngling, who was a teacher’s dream come true, with his desire to learn.

“I am sure by the time you visit the Golden Wood you be will known throughout the elven realms.” Haldir paused as he did not get an answer as he looked to his young charge only to find him asleep.

“Denethor has much more to answer than we previously thought.” Glorfindel draped his cloak over Faramir as he adjusted him on the bed.

“Yes, but why do I feel as if we only touched the tip of the deception and corruption going on in Gondor.”

The camp fell quiet with only sound being the light breathing of their mortal charge who had somehow had buried himself deep within their hearts.  
Hope was the key to the problem.

* * *

The smell of the crisp air filled his lungs as Faramir followed Glorfindel, Haldir and the guards through the entrance to Imladris. He was about to get his first view of the city that he had only heard of in stories or read about in books that had previously belonged to his mother. His grey eyes followed every movement as they tried to see everything at once.  
  
“Faramir, may I welcome you to Imladris, The Last Homely House East of the Sea?” Glorfindel stepped to the side to give Faramir what he considered one of the best views at the entrance to Imladris. His smile widened as Faramir’s eyes widened. A look of awe appeared on his face. It really never got old as he nudged Haldir who grumbled under his breath about swollen heads and golden hair.  
  
“Just you wait.” Haldir playfully nudged Glorfindel back in good faith.  
  
“I am sure the letter will be lengthy, and I will ignore it for approximately two hours before I reply with an even lengthier letter.” Glorfindel shared a smile with Haldir as they dragged a dazed Faramir to the entrance. Elrond was patient. but he was not that patient, and would feel his anger at you across rivers. He would make his displeasure known without yelling. To be fair, Glorfindel wished that Elrond would yell. At least he would not feel like a naughty elfling with his hand caught in the sweets jar.  
  
“Come, Faramir, there is more to see and Lord Elrond is waiting to greet you.” Glorfindel laughed at the protesting.  
  
“Indeed, Ada thought you were stalling.”  
  
Glorfindel turned to his left to find Elrond’s three sons as he sighed so much for a calm entrance.  
  
“You three have the worst timing that I have ever known.” Glorfindel handed two of the heaviest two the twins. “With that being said… Faramir come here.”  
  
Faramir approached with caution not sure how he should respond as he was currently taking cues from Haldir and Glorfindel who were not helping. Then he met the eyes of the youngest. His eyes were the brightest of greys that he ever seen on any individual as shined with an inner compassion.  
  
“Faramir.” Glorfindel placed a firm hand on his young charge’s shoulder, trying to bring some comfort. “May I introduce Lord Elrond’s oldest son and heirs, Elladan and Elrohir, as well as his youngest, Estel.”  
  
“Mae govannen, Faramir of Gondor.” Elladan bowed to his father’s new charge as he caught his youngest brothers eye. _‘Oh things were going to be more interesting.’_ Elladan shared a look with Elrohir who had gone to speak with Haldir.  
  
“We came to escort you the rest of the way.” Estel finally spoke up.  
  
“Of course, Estel.” Glorfindel once again heard Haldir muttering about impatience running in the family before releasing a high yelp at being smack for the comment by Elrohir.  
  
“Well, let us finish our journey. I am sure Estel can point some of the sights to you.” Elladan ignored Glorfindel’s warning look as he led the charge down into the valley.

* * *

Faramir could still hardly believe the last couple of weeks he had. Meeting the Lord of Imladris or Elrond as he insisted to be called had been an interesting affair especially seeing the famous Captain and Seneschal of Imladris shrink away from one glare. That day he learned that it did not take yelling to get your point across just few placed words.

During the last couple weeks he learned that citizens of Imladris were affectionate and enjoyed hugs, and snuggling in the great hall. He had gotten more affection from his new foster father than he ever did from his own father. It sometime saddened him to know that Denethor could not show any form of affection to him and yet his grand brother was praised for hours on end.

“Faramir… May I come in?” Estel’s voiced echoed on the other side of the door as he hastily shoved his journal, where he documented what he learned every day, into one of the drawer of the dresser and turned around.

“Yes…..” That is another thing that changed in his life. He often spent a big chunk of his free time with Estel, exploring the lands and trading stories. Last eve they had spent almost two hours stargazing on a blanket curled up to each other, before Elrond had found them giving them giving them a half hearted scolding before hustling them into his room in front of fire as he supplied them with warm cider all the while they laughed as Elrond dumped two towels on their heads comparing them to scrawny wet kittens.

“Mae govannen, Mellon-nin.” Estel’s voice dipped with thirst at the sight that his new friend presented himself. He had moved in front of the fire and had one of many books Erestor had thrust upon Faramir when he found that his new pupil desired to learn just as much he desired to teach.

“Suilad…” Faramir stood as Estel approach as he showed his extra chair in front of the fire. Two Goblets rested upon a table on the other side of the chairs with books and papers stacked in disorder on the floor.

“I see that you are getting all your reading done in one night.” Estel found that this was one of the many traits that attracted him to Faramir. That and his long raven hair and intelligent grey eyes.

“I cannot seem to help it. All I seem to have done was tell myself just one more chapter and then I will do something else.” Faramir looked to the windows where the winter weather was settling. It was too cold to do any training so Glorfindel had taken to the library to teach him strategy which turned into Erestor adding some of the more historical battles that had played out in the First Great War. They would have continued on if Elrond haven't found them all huddled around the table and practically dragged them to the Great hall for the afternoon meal, grumbling about stubborn children and not eating enough to give him a sense of peace.

“You seemed really invested in your conversation with Ada, Glorfindel, and Haldir. I swear that it even caught the twins’ interest.” Estel picked up one of the books as he looked at the cover recognizing it as one of the better books on First Age battles and their strategy.

“Yes, well we never did get to finish my lessons today. Erestor and Glorfindel gave me a research project to find three battles that went well and three that failed. I am to explain why three were successful compared to the failures and how I could have changed, and or used the example to not repeat such a tragic mistake.”

“Ouch…” And Estel thought his lessons on his heritage were brutal.

“It’s actually very enjoyable we were able to bring some the greatest battles to life using simple objects for the soldiers as well as the enemy. We ended up using an old map as the field and I was able to get a good bird’s eye view of some of the strategy that was used and how it was used.” Faramir did not want to overwhelm Estel and yet he felt truly passionate about it.

“So you played out War Scenarios with my father’s chief advisors.” Estel’s eyes lit up with mischief and Faramir knew he was doomed.

“Well yes I suppose we did and the best part…”

“What was the best part?” Estel was leaning in so close their lips were almost touching.

“They reenacted all the important leaders….”

Faramir’s silent laughter as his shoulders shook caused the last of Estel’s control to slip as he kissed the tempting lips. In a rush he almost pulled away until he could feel Faramir slowly open up to him and return his kiss with the same fever and thirst that had been in him. As they pulled apart, Faramir eyes glazed as his lips were tinted and full.

“This is a new development…”

“Is it a good one?” Estel hesitant to receive the answer.

“I find myself quite enjoying this new discovery… Although.”

“Although… what…” Estel pulled Faramir closer to him so he was practically sitting on him as he trailed his hands down Faramir arm in small circle motions.

“I would like to see where this goes as long as I would not lose your regard and esteem.” Faramir hummed as he leaned into the warmth of Estel’s body, enjoying the vibrations whenever he spoke.

“Why do you think I would ever think less of you.” Estel ran his fingers through the rich mane of waves and curls.

“I have never been drawn to anyone as I am you Estel and sometimes I feel will drown in these emotions proving my father right. That I am weak of heart and not meant to serve Gondor.” Faramir did not see the irritation when he mentioned his father as he was pulled closer to the warmth as he closed his eyes just for a moment. After all, they had the freedom to enjoy the warmth and glow of the fire.

* * *

Elrond was not sure how to handle the situation. On one hand he was pleased to see Ion-nin Estel so lively again. Yet in the other hand it was his new foster son who was receiving Estel’s affection, much to the amusement of his oldest sons and the irritations of his friend Glorfindel.

And yet here he was to find two chairs side by side with heads leaning in and eyes closed in slumber. It was truly an improvement he supposed after learning of the Steward’s displeasure of his second youngest. His Spare. Who would call one of their own a spare as if he was nothing more than a dimly lit jewel put away until needed?

Sighing, Elrond grabbed the metal poker and prompted the coal to light up before adding another log or two making sure the room did not have any drafts. As he brushed his hands through Estel’s dark family locks with fondness as his son startled awake not moving and making the odd sound of air wheezing out of his nose.

“Come Ion-nin it is time for you and Faramir to wake for the evening meal.” Elrond smiled as Faramir shifted to the other side obviously disagreeing with the noise that echoed in the once quiet room.

“Ada?” Estel’s heavy sleep-induced voice echoed around the room. “What time is it?”

“It’s time for both of you to rise, so we can make our way to our evening meal.” Elrond choked on his laughter as Faramir looked up, giving them a disgruntled look at his sleep disturbed.

“I am sorry Pen-neth, but I think you will thank the stars that I volunteered to get the both of you for the evening meal. I cannot imagine how Glorfindel would wake you or Eru, forbid your Gwadors would do.” Elrond helped Faramir make himself presentable for the evening meal as he watched Estel straighten himself out. He would have to talk to his son Estel after the meal when everyone would retire. It had been a while since they had one of their lengthy talks.

“Well now that we look presentable let us head out and I am sure that you have grand stories to share of your day.” Elrond’s robes trailed behind him as he focus on what the two were saying.

“You already know what I did this morning.” Faramir felt a light blush come on. “I really cannot top that story with my studies.”

“Yet your studies are equally important. It gives me something to stand on when creating new events to cover and which ones you might find enjoyable to learn more about.” Elrond placed one of his hands on back of his neck gently rubbing the tension away.

“I never thought of it that way before.” Faramir felt light as he started to share what he had learned of the battles that he was focusing on.

* * *

Aragorn, as he prefers to be called Estel, got ready to retire for the night as Elrond made sure his fire was burning brightly. He went through the motions as he thought of the kiss that had happens two evenings ago, and most importantly the kiss that they shared. Since then both of them seem find themselves occupied from sun up to sun down. They were only given a moment of peace to converse and share a small embrace as they read over whichever item they had in their possession.

“Ada?”

“Hmmm Ion-nin.” Elrond turned to his son who was wearing an over- robe and trousers with his hair already going in every direction as it did when Estel was his little shadow.

“You wish to speak with me?” Estel felt almost like the small child who would cling to his Ada’s robes never letting him leave his sight.

“Yes.” Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed as he motioned his son to join him on the bed as they did many time before. “You are almost too old for these talks and yet I find that I enjoy this time the most.

“Talking to us?” Estel puzzlement must have been on his face as Elrond’s laughter ringed through the room as he pulled Estel close to him.

“I enjoy conversing with my children, all my children…” Elrond looked at Estel in eyes as he knew the doubts that hid behind the smile. “You, my son, have smiled more in the last weeks then you have in a long while. I am curious. Is it a new subject or is it a special individual that has your attention?”

The blush spread across his face as he found his robes more interesting than the topic that was now front and center.

“I do not have to tell you that Faramir. Trust is a very fragile at the moment. He has been hurt by those who were supposed to love and guide him.” Elrond made sure to make eye contact.

“I know Adar. I am being extra cautious and I would never make Faramir do anything he was not ready for.” Estel felt relief flood him as his Ada did not outright object to the two of them as some men seem to do. It was rare to see two men together especially from their race, the second born.

“I trust you to do the right thing, Estel. For just like you I find myself with another son who I wish to be happy and healthy. But most of all I want to know that you are happy with how your companionship is changing. If this does not work out I want to know that Faramir can rely upon your friendship and brotherhood. He will need it in the upcoming year as he does not have many in his corner.” Elrond held his son hand trying to convey support and his love for one of his youngest.

“I promise, Ada.” Estel leaned into his father. releasing all the stress he had not known he was holding as he enjoyed his Ada’s strong embrace and the protection it still brought him.

“I am proud of you, ion-nin and the man you are turning out to be. Never forget that.” Elrond enjoyed the small moment that seemed all too few and far too fast for his comfort.

As Elrond helped his son into bed he could not help but look around and admiring the changes that happened over time. It was too soon.

“Good-eve, Ada.” Estel’s groggy voice filled the warmly lit room.

“Good-eve, Ion-nin may Imro bless you with wonderful dreams.”

Elrond slipped out of the room. As he paused in front of the other room which was Faramir’s room. He slipped into the room only to find Faramir curled up with another book in front of the fire. A boy after his own heart as he remembered days when he too found himself dozing to the words one scroll or another.

Kneeling in front of the lad he couldn’t help but admire how much he took after his late mother, which was the main reason his father seemed to reject him. Well if the Steward didn’t want a wonderful treasure for a child he would gladly claim him as his own. As he gently slipped the book out of his child’s hands. Yes his child to guide and teach.

Elrond gently lifted Faramir, who was lighter than he should be, with grumbling about him needing more food, he made quick haste to remove his boots and change the outer robes into sleeping robes as he loosen the bottoms without removing them. He shifted Faramir into the middle of the bed and gently tucked him in while he tucked the stray strands away from his face.

“Good-eve, son may Imro guide you on many grand adventures that I hope one day soon you will share with me.” Elrond straighten up as he added more wood to the fire, before slipping out of the room.

“I see you acquired a new son once again, Elrond. You are forming a bad habit…”  
Elrond swirled around as he narrowed his eyes at Glorfindel, before smiling at him while straightening his back.

“Well perhaps if you and my older sons would stop bringing home children in need of love I would take your idea into suggestion.” Elrond’s mischievous grin widened at Glorfindel’s snort of disbelief.

“Do not fool yourself… you would just go out and seek them. No it is best that we bring them here as it lessens the stress of you disappearing on us.”

“Well as much I enjoy our evening talks I must disappear on you and retire for the evening. Tomorrow is another bright day and I believe you have training with Estel in the morn. Do go easy on him I would like to see him at the afternoon and eve meal.

Elrond’s laughter echoed as he left Glorfindel standing in the hallway with a confused and contemplated face.

* * *

 

Aragorn would not say that anything other than a few shared kisses, words and holding hands happened and many hugs as he sat in front of the fire. It was right the winter holidays were nearing that things heated up. He would never forget the day as it was seared into his memory for as long as he would live.

_~Earlier that day~_

The blades sung as they crashed against each other and moved with their respectful owner. Aragorn was training with Glorfindel while Faramir was off with Erestor going over strategy and current problems Imladris was facing. This was supposed help Faramir gain experience for when he would serve Gondor even though he was only second son of the current Steward, his Ada seemed to believe that Faramir had a bigger role to play.

“You are leaving your left side open...Estel.” Glorfindel disarmed his young pupil as he picked up the fallen sword. He observed the frustration and confused battle for dominance, before Estel made his ways to the benches dropping in a graceless heap. As he stopped himself, Glorfindel put the swords to the side and made his way over to Estel with two water skins as he made himself comfortable next to the youngest Eldronion.

“I have not seen you this lost in thought since you and the young Thranduilion were caught covered in one of your brother’s pranks.” Glorfindel handed the water skin over to Estel as he took a swig of his own.

“We still got them back.” Aragorn eyes lit up at the memory of all the chaos Legolas and he had gotten into.

“Yes… I remember they were the lovely shade of pink for a week at least.” Glorfindel tried to convey his concern through his grip. He knew something had been bothering Estel, and yet he did not know if he could help. “Is something bothering you? You know that I am here for you not just as your teacher, but as a friend as well.”

Aragorn mulled the words through his head as he thought of talking about the change in his relationship with Faramir. He was trying to keep their budding relationship private for many reasons, with one being that he was not ready to share with the world. The other was a little more complex and honestly he did not have all the facts.

“Does this have to do with all the time you have been spending with Faramir.” Glorfindel paused as he saw Estel’s muscles tense then release. “I notice more than I let on, Pen-neth. Did you really think I would be cross with you or Faramir for forming a bond?”

“No. It never once crossed my mind that you would be vexed.” Aragorn’s eyes shifted as he found himself unable to look Glorfindel in the eye.

“Estel....”

Aragorn looked up at Glorfindel’s stern voice as he looked into his mentor, uncle and friend’s eyes not sure how he should approach this subject. He was not one for evading matters such as the one they currently were talking about. So what made this conversation so distinct from any other that he had with Glorfindel over the years.

“You do not need to hide from me, Estel. I would never judge you for who you choose to share your love with or how you wish to express yourself.”

“I know.” Aragorn swallowed hard and trying to keep his composure. “I am just not ready to share with every single individual and I am not sure Faramir is at all ready to share at all.”

“You will never know if you do not talk to Faramir, because from where I stand you two have something very special and I would loath to see you lose an opportunity where both you could find true devotion and companionship, because you did not talk to your partner.”

“Maybe… it sounds great in thought, but I can see that something is holding Faramir back and I am at a loss of what to do.” Aragorn felt more at ease as his muscle relaxed, losing the last of the tension.

“Faramir…” Glorfindel paused exhaled deeply. “Estel. Faramir was hurt in ways we cannot begin to comprehend. Yet it does not mean that his will has broken. His will alone to survive and bring honor to Gondor has kept him going. Faramir is the making of great scholar and loyal advisor with a startling ability to plan.”

Aragorn was pleased to see others saw how incredible Faramir was at what he put his mind too. Now if only he could convince his partner that he was worth the fight and love he received.

“You have an uphill battle, Pen-neth..” Glorfindel took small pleasure from Estel’s blush. “I know you will be able overcome anything that is thrown your way. Just remember that we are here for you.”

“So do not be a stranger...I know and thank you for helping with my bump.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. You were a very clumsy child.” Glorfindel ignored Estel’s choked laugh. “Now I think we can call today’s training complete and head off to our noon meal, before your brothers devour all the food.”

Aragorn laughed outright at Glorfindel’s random wording, before remembering that he was right and they would miss the meal. As he quickened his pace only to stumble when Glorfindel put him in a head lock while ruffling his hair. He admitted only to himself that he missed times like these where he did not have the weight of his future weighing him down.

* * *

That is how he found himself in front of Faramir’s room as he slipped in silently, determined that he try to talk or at the very least listen to his partner. Faramir deserved to be heard at the very least and he better announce my presence.

“Faramir, I thought that since there was no pressing matter we could spend some time.” Aragorn entered the private chamber as he was given permission just last eve to enter without seeking it every time he entered.

‘Old habits.’ Aragorn paused in mid thought as his mind seem to lose all thought and ability to work. There in front of him was Faramir with a towel wrapped around his willow body as his muscles shifted under his powdered covered hair.

“It seems that I have interrupted a private moment...my apologies.” Aragorn did not feel a drop of guilt. Instead he could feel the stirring of arousal as he got a good look at Faramir’s form.

‘Now if only his towel would slip just a little.’ Aragorn groaned as he caught his thoughts drifting farther down a trail he wasn’t sure he could handle at the moment.

“Stop gawking, I know you have seen me without my tunic and I am sure you have seen much lovlier sights than a dust covered man.” Faramir huffed as he adjusted his towel desperately trying to hide his arousal with little success. He felt his heart racing and his skin heat up at the sight of Estel still in his training tunic.

As Faramir stretched bringing his hands above his head while the towel still fit snuggling around his waist he tried to ignore his beating heart as Estel stripped out of his training gear.  
He could see all the muscle that had been built up with years of training and hard work. It was even more pleasing that Estel felt comfortable enough around him to strip himself down and make himself as vulnerable as he was.

“I believe that we are now equal in every way.” Aragorn entwined his arms around Faramir’s waist as he pulled him close.

Faramir’s protest came all too late as they came out in a groan as their arousal brushed against each other.

As Aragorn pulled him closer as his grip tighten on Faramir’s hip, while his eyes darken at Faramir’s arousal against his own. He was so thankful that he was not the only one who seemed to be having difficulties controlling his body reaction.

“My apologies. I find the view much more appealing than your row of books. Faramir.” Aragorn found himself in front of Faramir as he cradled his fingers through the dark tassels enjoying the softness. He could not refuse Faramir’s smile as he closed the gap between them as he coaxed and nipped on Faramir’s lips.

Aragorn hummed as he pulled Faramir close to his body not caring that his clothes were getting messier by the moment. This was different from all the other kisses he had share with Mir as he felt fever sweep through his body enticing him to deepen the kiss with each noise driving him closer to the edge.

Inhaling, Aragorn broke their kiss remembering that he needed to breathe at some point even though he had not gotten enough of his flushed beloved. His partner and beloved Faramir was flushed as he gasped for air. As he restrained himself at ravishing his flushed, red lipped, confused Scholar instead he decided to drag him into the bathing rooms for clean fun.

Just perhaps he would be able to share more kisses as well while they cleaned themselves head to toe. It really was a good thing that he brought his Even with how much he learned Aragorn found he was never truly satisfied and at the same time perfectly content.

As he lead Faramir to the steaming tub by distracting him with small and frenzied kisses he trailed kisses down Faramir, leaving small impressions on his neck. Subtle enough that he would know they were there and in a place that could be covered when dressed.

“Estel, I am going to have to remove my towel before we enter the water.” Faramir felt every touch and caress on his over-sensitive flesh.

“Mmm… I can help you with that, beloved.” Aragorn kissed up Faramir’s jaw.

“Please do… I find that towel is more restrictive than it was when I put it on..” Faramir grunted as Aragorn's fingers danced around his hip as he slowly undid the binding of his towel. He felt more than saw as it fell to the ground forgotten in their frenzy to get acquainted with each other’s body.

“We really should get into the water while it is still hot rather than ice cold…” Aragorn’s breath was going in short breaths as every move seemed to bring him in contact with Faramir’s arousal and now that there was no barrier it was even more distracting than before.

“Indeed…” Faramir startled as he found himself leaning his weight on Estel’s thighs as his legs were on either side while they were waist deep in warm water that tingled against his already sensitive skin.

“Is that better?” Aragorn ran his fingers along Faramir’s arousal enjoying each sound that Faramir made and finding which area drove his beloved crazy. He felt the heated flesh swell and pulse as Faramir’s breathing became more erratic.

“You are so close.. Meleth-nin.” Aragorn hummed as he grunted when his arousal tighten signaling he was about to cum as well. As he ran his other hand down Faramir’s and up he slowly made circles around his rear, while he spread his cheeks and played with his opening. Faramir was too far gone as he leaned into Aragorn’s shoulder biting down on the skin.

With one last push, Aragorn breached his entrance with his finger as he felt Faramir tighten up as he reached climax as he let himself cum enjoying the buzz that ran over his body.

He did not know how long he had sat there with Faramir draped over his body humming pleasantly nor did he care to check, but one thing Aragorn was sure of was that they needed to new water as their bath had gone suddenly cold.

Placing a light kiss on his grumbling lover, Aragorn started changing the water so they both could be clean and fresh for the evening festivities. Not that he would mind missing them if he could spend more time with Faramir and continue with their activities.

As he released a deep sigh as the hot water started to fill the tub, Aragorn reached to the side as he pulled out a clean cloth as he made himself useful. He dipped into the hot water as he rubbed it over both their bodies cleaning away their previous activities minus the red marks which he found pleasing to the eye.

“This is nice…”

“I thought you had fallen asleep…”

“Mmm no… but I am not ready to leave this position…” Faramir kissed his bite mark feeling a little bit of guilt at the slight swelling. “I would not mind though if we did that again.”  
Aragorn’s rumbling laughter vibrated through Faramir’s body as he looked at him through his lashes.

“I wouldn’t mind continuing our activities either, but there is no rush and we have all the time in the world to get acquainted with each other. I want this to be pleasurable experience for both of us and not something quick and rushed.” Aragorn ran the small rag over Faramir head, squeezing some water over the dark locks.

* * *

Elrond watched as Faramir, and Estel curled up together after the evening meal as the twins where on one side playing a game idly. While Erestor and Glorfindel debated with Haldir on one topic or another. He was pretty sure that it had something to do with Faramir’s latest project.

Speaking of Faramir, Elrond felt the familiar amount of pride in the youngest of the group who worked so hard to prove himself worthy of being here. Elrond felt that unnecessary and yet he was pleased to see another kindred scholar who had a desire to better themselves and learn from their mistakes.

It warmed his heart to have most of his family and friends here during the winter festival. If only his daughter, Arwen would join them. Yet he knew it was not meant to happen as being here in Imladris caused too much distress in his daughter’s heart.

“Adar? When are we going to exchange gifts?” Elrohir voice broke though Elrond’s train of thoughts.

“Of course as is tradition and since this will be Faramir’s first year with us I think that we should explain to him how we celebrate the Winter solstice.” Elrond sat down next to Faramir. “Each year we open one gift that we believe will bring us joy and fortune in the next year. Then the next day we enjoy a small gathering where we give thanks for the bountiful year and company that we have received.”

Faramir’s eyes widened as Elrond placed a small gift in his lap as he paused while watching everyone else receive one of the gifts placed near the hearth. Estel had explained it to him as much as one person could without drawing pictures. Faramir felt that being able to experience it first helped him understand the stories Estel and the twins had been sharing throughout the week.

“Here little Brother…” Elladan plopped down on the other side of Estel giving him the wrapped gift to his slightly dozing brother. As he watched Faramir startle while turning towards him he saw Elrohir pick out the gift from Faramir to give to their Adar. Since he had been there during the purchase of the gift, Elladan was certain that their father would treasure this gift above the others this year.

“And for you young Eldronion.” Haldir bopped Elladan on the head as he handed over the gift.

“Gee thanks. A hard object. You shouldn’t have.” Elladan grumbled at Haldir who had already opened his gift to receive a wood box with leaf design delicately placed on the ends.

“Think nothing of it and open your gift.” Haldir clutched his gift closer and he was careful not to drop it. All the while he watch Faramir open his gift seeing the light shine in his eyes. There in his hands was a leather bound journal for his lessons, quills to write with and some wood polish to keep his bow in top shape.

“Very lovely… Faramir it looks as if you will start off on a path of knowledge in the next year.” Elrond looked at his son gift enjoying the look of content that washed over Faramir. He turned to his own gift and paused as looked at a small wooden polished box in his hands. The design was simple yet pleasing to his senses as he slowly opened the lid he paused. As a smile pulled over him he looked the drawn picture in the lid and the hair clip resting in the box. Family was what would greet him and help guide him through the next year and Elrond could not be more pleased with this gift.

“Estel you have not opened your gift ion-nin.” Elrond watched as Elladan nudged his brother playfully as he came to. Estel had been hesitant with his gift for Faramir and yet seem that all the worry as usual was for nothing. He smiled as Estel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down at his gift in puzzlement before slowly opening it.

_‘Awe, Elrohir’s gift to Estel. This shall prove enlightening.’_

“Well that is an interesting choice…” Glorfindel tentatively replied as Elrohir shot him a look. He would regret opening his mouth at a later time.

Aragorn paused with his unwrapping as he look to the gift and its size seemed a little bigger than the usual choice he received, but he shrugged it off and continued to unwrap the present to receive a warm blanket. As he was about to lift it up to get a better look he felt something hard in the middle.

Trying not to hurry, Aragorn pulled back the blanket to see a leather bound book. As he opened it with caution, his eyes adjusted to small hand writing on the page. As he flipped the pages he began to realize that it was filled with stories and not just any stories, but ones from his childhood.

“I think that is a great treasure” Faramir’s voice waffled over his skin.

“Yes, I cannot wait to read all them.” Aragorn could feel his smile widen when Elladan squeezed his arm affectionately. For all the twins’ teasing that he received they truly were the best big brothers he could ask for.

This turned out to be exceptional year and he could not wait to make more memories with his family and most importantly with Faramir. Wherever their relationship may take them he would never regret loving Faramir or sharing his life with him.

* * *

“I wanted to thank you.”

“For what, Faramir…” Aragorn turned to lover, partner and Herven.

“For trusting me with your most guarded secret.” Faramir’s eye lit with amusement. “Elessar.”

“What? That is not…” Aragorn was in awe of Faramir boldness and groaned as his herven ran pudding on his training clothes.

“Oh dear it looks like we will just have to bathe first before we go have dinner in the hall of fire.

After all we cannot join the family when we are covered in food.” Faramir looked at the robes on their bed.

“Just like all those years ago during the winter season.” Aragorn’s eyes softened as he remembered all the fond times he spent with Faramir throughout the years.

“Indeed and we need to hurry. Otherwise you will be in trouble with Lord Elrond.” Faramir removed his tunic as he grabbed a pair of towels.

“Me? I beg your pardon, Herven but I do believe we will be in trouble for being late.” Aragorn stripped his tunic off as he used it to wipe of the pudding from their noon meal.

“No, just you. After all, they know that I would never be late….” Faramir’s laughter echoed in their private bathing area.

Aragorn smile widen as he entered their bathing chambers enjoying Faramir’s naked form and forgetting what he was going to say.

“Mmm.. as much as I enjoy the view I know of a nice fire where there are plenty of gifts, and family waiting for us.” Aragorn kissed Faramir’s lips as joy spread through him like wildfire.

“Then Herven-nin, we must hurry so we do not miss any of your brother’s antics.”  
Aragorn’s laughter was contagious as he slipped into the heated water enjoying the warmth of his beloved and the water. It was time such as these that brought him the most joy where he could make new fond memories with the one he loved and held so dear to his heart.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTES**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Most of these I found on a Tolkien based page and also from books. I truly hope that you enjoy this story.
> 
>  **Garo Estel:** Have Hope  
>  **Pen-neth:** little one  
>  **Lirimaer:** Lovely one  
>  **Meleth:** Love  
>  **Ada/Adar:** Dad/Father  
>  **Tul-join ammen at i naur:** Come join us at the fire  
>  **Suilad:** Greeting  
>  **Mae govannen:** Well met
> 
>  ** _Extra:_**  
>  **Gala:** golden trees  
>  **Loth:** noun flower


End file.
